The present invention relates to physical conditioning devices used to help improve vertical jumping ability and more specifically relates to plyometric training systems.
Plyometrics training is a training process which improves speed and jumping ability. It does so by heightening the excitability of the nervous system for improved reactive ability of the neuromuscular system. Plyometric exercises involve explosive movement such as jumping. It occurs naturally in activities such as hopping, skipping and jumping. Generally, this form of exercise is resistance training that involves the rapid stretching of muscles from an eccentric contraction to a concentric contraction to produce a forceful movement in a short period of time. These exercises train the eccentric aspect of muscle contraction in order to improve the relationship between maximum strength and explosive power. This explosive power is defined as the ability to recruit as many muscle fibers as possible and to maintain that explosion of muscle contraction over a short period of time. Weight training does not train this explosive power of muscle strength. Both weight training and plyometric training are necessary for overall athletic training.
There are plyometrics training systems presently available. One such system is called the Supercat which is a mechanical device having a pivotal arm which must be raised by the user when the user jumps vertically. Movement of the pivotal arm is controlled by controlled resistance to resist the user's vertical jump. One difficulty with this system is the expense. It is a fairly complex exercise mechanism which is expensive to manufacture. Another difficulty with the Supercat is that it is not easily portable. A similar plyometrics training unit is the Leaper which is very similar to the Supercat unit and has the same disadvantages.
Another example of plyometrics training systems is the Russian Leaper which consists of a surface with two rubberized elastic bands and a belt. The belt can be worn by the user and the user jumps vertically against the resistance of the rubberized bands. Although the Russian Leaper is believed to be less expensive to manufacture and purchase than the Supercat and the Leaper, the Russian Leaper is still not an inexpensive exercise system. Furthermore, it is not easily portable in that it requires a relatively large somewhat immobile base.
Another disadvantage of the above systems is that they do not readily adapt themselves for use just prior to an athletic event wherever the event is being held. It has been found by experts in this area that short intense plyometric jumping workouts can be used as a warmup before competition to raise the excitability of the nervous system. The above apparatus are difficult to use in this way because they are not portable.